Donald Gill (Earth-616)
, Hammer Industries | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City; formerly Mandarin City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (formerly Brown) | Hair = Blue | Hair2 = (formerly Brown) | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former mercenary, professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human with InhumanCategory:Inhumans lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Hybrids activated by a Terrigen BombCategory:Terrigenesis and tech user | PlaceOfBirth = Newark, Delaware, United States | Creators = David Michelinie; Bob Layton; Mark Bright | First = Iron Man #223 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Donald "Donny" Gill was a criminal who was given either Gregor Shapanka's original Blizzard costume or a close duplicate of it by agents of Justin Hammer. He was occasionally partnered with the Beetle and Blacklash (also known as Whiplash) as the "B-Team". After Whiplash's death, Donny briefly became an employee of M.O.D.O.K. in yet another world takeover, but was quickly defeated by the Avengers. Angered by the fact that he had lost out once again, he found She-Hulk in a bar and proceeded to freeze her in a block of ice, which she quickly snapped out of. However, as She-Hulk had had a hard day anyway, she refused to fight Donny; instead, she had him sit down next to her and carefully got him drunk before handing him over to the police. Although the replacement Iron Man (James Rhodes, later codenamed War Machine) convinced the Blizzard to leave Hammer's service and attempt to reform, he eventually returned to crime and to his old employer. Much later, Abner Jenkins (the Beetle, now codenamed MACH-1) convinced him to join his new team of Thunderbolts. He is currently trying his best to reform. Very meek for a former super-villain, he has had some trouble asserting himself. Donny is now part of Thunderbolts Team B and busy apprehending super-villains for the Commission on Superhuman Activities. Returning to his life of crime once more, Donald now was upgraded and employed by Mandarin along other villains of Iron Man. Mandarin used Gill to commit terrorist acts, like freezing and disabling the desalinization plants of Abu Dhabi, UAE, leaving the country without water. Because Mandarin had implanted a bomb on him as well as in the rest of the villain, Blizzard decided to help Mandarin's prisoners Iron Man and Ezekiel Stane when they rebelled against the villain. Inhuman Following the death of the Mandarin, Blizzard returned to the usual business of robbing banks along with Whirlwind. When the Avengers left Earth in order to battle the Builders, he and Whirlwind were approached by Spymaster, who offered them the opportunity to join a group of villains of Iron Man who planned to assault the almost-defenseless Stark Tower. During a briefing, Donny suddenly collapsed in the floor. After waking up, it was revealed to Donny he had suffered changes, such as his skin's pigmentation and the ability to generate ice on his own. Gill had been exposed to the Terrigen Mists unleashed upon the face of the entire Earth by Black Bolt, and being unknowingly an Inhuman descendant, he suffered Terrigenesis, but still couldn't realize which were his latent powers. Blizzard thought that this was his opportunity to "be part of something bigger" and decided to leave Spymaster's team, but he and Whirlwind where brutally attacked by Spymaster and Titanium Man when they tried to leave. Blizzard and Whirlwind were forced into taking part of the assault to Stark Tower, but after Spymaster used teleporter discs to teleport some Iron Man Armors to the buyers, he escaped and left Blizzard and the rest of his accomplices to be discovered by the heroes which were using the tower as a base. They managed to defeat the heroes, and they were offered to be taken to Spymaster by Titanium Man. When they arrived to a spaceship where Spymaster was, they were ambushed by him and Titanium Man, who revealed himself as Captain Atlas of the Kree, the buyer. They managed to escape custody and started fighting Spymaster, Titanium Man and the army of Iron Men, controlled by the first. The actual Iron Man arrived to the spaceship, after having tracked down the armors, and helped Blizzard and his allies defeat the enemies. During the fight, Blizzard used the powers he discovered of being like a human battery to overcharge the armors and deactivate them, but he fainted and fell of the spaceship's cargo door. A suit Iron Man was controlling rescued him, but in order to let his friends escape, Blizzard froze himself and the suit. Donny was taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and was left under the simulation he had been delivered to the Inhumans, in order to prove himself as the changed man Gill thought he was, until S.H.I.E.L.D. could know what to do with him. | Powers = * Elektrokinesis: Gill is an Inhuman with the ability to manipulate electrical currents. By now, he has only been available to overcharge electronics, like the Iron Patriot Armor and the Hulkbuster Armor. * Energy Amplification: Gill can also charge the energies within his body and disperse it enabling him to disable mechanical, or any other kind of electronic devices within a given radius. It is not known whether he can affect any other forms of energy. | Abilities = | Strength = Donald Gill possesses the normal human strength of an average male that engages in moderate regular exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Blizzard Armor: A battlesuit containing microcircuited cyrogenic units (micro-cryostats) that enabled him to project an intense cold through the ducts that encircle his gloves. With the freezing units as full capacity, Blizzard could lower temperature in a twenty-by-twenty foot room from 68 to 32ºF in thirty seconds. Also integrated into the lining of his sleeves is a system of flexible tubing that carried water to miniature electric turbines in his gloves. By emitting the water at a mist and freezing it with his micro-cryostat unit, he could create snow flurries. By emitting it as a spray, he could create sleet. By emitting it as a stream, he could create icicles. By concentrating both gloves' power on a single stream of water, he could create a super-dense ice dart, capable of being flung with enough force to dent a half-inch thick steel. The water and cold ducts were capable of shooting a stream of snow with a maximum range of fifteen feet. Blizzard could encase people within ice, create an ice-shield beneath himself, or create a barricade of ice. Blizzard's battlesuit was fully insulated so that he was immune to the effects of his weaponry. He carried the electrical power-unit for his microcurcuitry on his back. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Blizzard II at marveldirectory.com * All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z 02 (2006) }} Category:Cryokinesis Category:Armor Users Category:Iron Man Villains Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Heroes for Hire Villains Category:Electrokinesis Category:Ant-Man Villains